detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Ren'ya) is the mysterious head behind the Black Organization, who is respectfully called as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person) by his subordinates, and the primary antagonist in the entire manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Renya Karasuma was a wealthy and influential multi-millionaire who is the most powerful person in Japan, with a lot of famous, powerful and political people contacts. He is the very best richer than Suzuki plutocrats and Ooka family.Detective Conan SDB Black Plus (2018) He is said to have died over 100 years old between forty and twenty years prior to the current timeline, during the Showa period, under mysterious circumstances. During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of antique priceless art. When his mother had died, he inherited the Sunset Manor from her and over time filled his vacation home with his silver crest which depicts a rolled-up crow. Forty years ago, he had found a clue leading to a vast fortune left by his mother and supposedly hidden in that manor house, but he was unable to solve it himself. Consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire people to solve the riddle for him, such as the archaeologist Kyosuke Senma, and then began killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. The Karasuma family had died out, and the house had fallen into other hands. Hardly anything has been touched since the incident and those murders were the cause behind the numerous old bloodstains all over in the house. He founded the shady Karasuma Group, a big company in Shinjuku that pay well as a sponsor but there are a lot of bad rumors going around about them, so directs illegal activities and plans crimes to protect and advance interests of those Conan calls "the Black Organization" as well. While mysteriously operating behind the scenes, he communicates with his men only through text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko, is #969#6261. He is responsible for promoting agents deem worthy and deciding on their alcoholic code names, but he doesn't have one own. Personality Though not much is known about his personality, Renya Karasuma is described by the famous detective Furuyo Senma, who hasn't never met him, as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside the Sunset Manor. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he brutally killed numerous people that he invited just as motivation to find the treasure faster, a decision made by himself who was driven by his own insanity. Intelligent and manipulator, he is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch senior agents who have been loyal to him for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime and not part of the Diet yet, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Shuichi Akai could become a Silver Bullet, someone who is especially dangerous to the entire Black Organization. Unless he bring Conan back alive, Irish should think his true identity is something the boss would find hard to believe. Appearance Renya Karasuma is a crow-like man who only appeared as an ominous silhouette: the hair extended to the neck, a large nose shaped like a beak, and a somewhat obese body shape. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a ball handle on his right hand with long nails like a bird's leg, and on his left shoulder there is a pet crow, the creepy bird which is also depicted on his crest. He is right-handed. Plot overview Kaitou Kid and the Murder (Manga: 299-302, Anime: 219) The world greatest detectives were invited to an old mansion covered in blood in the isolated Shizuoka Prefecture mountains, 2 kilometers from Okuno Dam. The host told that this huge mansion belonged to Renya Karasuma and that there is a treasure hidden inside. That name seems to trigger the guests attention. Conan solved the riddle: using the hands of the only clock in the dining room, which is the switch, as the combination for a lock, a layer peels off the entire outer walls of the building, revealing solid gold underneath. Only Karasuma could do something on such a scale, and it must be worth a hundred billion yen. Kaitou Kid had come for Karasuma's treasure, but it was too big for him to carry away. Shukuzen Ogami, who wanted to kill all the others once the treasure was found, and Furuyo Senma, who killed him and almost created another same tragedy to decipher that riddle, were all along possessed by Renya Karasuma. Stradivarius Murder Case (Manga: 470, Anime: 385) Conan visualized the boss as a big criminal silhouette behind Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, with evil aura in the anime version to distinguish him from minor criminals. Suspicious Cellphone Case (Manga: 479, Anime: 398) Conan visualized the boss as a criminal silhouette behind Gin, Vodka, and naked Vermouth in the anime version. It'd be a bad idea to send a message to that address, but Conan is calm down sure he'll get his chance one day and he'll contact the boss. Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: TBD) Yusaku Kudo and Subaru Okiya have come to the conclusion that "ASACA" and "RUM", the dying message left at the scene of Kohji Haneda's murder, is actually one single name: "CARASUMA". When Yusaku reveals it to his son, Conan visualized Renya Karasuma as a silhouette before Gin, Vodka, naked Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn, his crest and the pet crow on his left shoulder. TV Drama Filming Site Murder Case (Manga: 1025, Anime: TBD) When she reminds that the thing his group made her parents create at the lab they went to, which was the drug that shrunk Shinichi's and her body, Haibara visualized Renya Karasuma as a silhouette behind her parents, and the pet crow on his left shoulder. Non-canon plot overview The Black Organization...Revealed (Special Manga: 294, Anime: TBD) When she reveals to Conan the Black Organization's plan to use Generic's memory erasure drug in order to have complete control of the world, Haibara visualized the boss as a criminal silhouette clutching a globe. A criminal wasn't made in a day (Hanzawa the Criminal: 20, Anime: TBD) Hanzawa-san visualized Renya Karasuma as a silhouette, his crest and the pet crow on his left shoulder. Appellations Black Organization= |-|Protagonists= |-|FBI= |-|Others= Category:Black Organization Category:Characters